Nuestro pequeño secreto
by curiousJ
Summary: Thor, el príncipe heredero al trono de la ciudad dorada, ha desarrollado desde pequeño una fascinación que roza en lo insano hacia su tío Loki. Lo que el joven ingenuo e inocente no sabía, era que sus deseos eran constantemente animados de forma activa por el mismísimo hombre de sus fantasías. (Resumen completo adentro). Slash.
1. Introducción

**Raiting:**M

**Resumen completo: **Thor, el príncipe heredero al trono de la ciudad dorada, ha desarrollado desde pequeño una fascinación que roza en lo insano hacia su tío Loki. Lo que el joven, ingenuo e inocente no sabía, era que sus deseos eran constantemente animados de forma activa por el mismísimo hombre de sus fantasías, quien ha esperado por siglos, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de la atracción que sentía Thor, la oportunidad indicada para profanar al preciado hijo de Odín.

Notas 1: Inspirado parcialmente en la mitología, y parcialmente en el universo Marvel. La idea surgió hace meses después de leer un post en tumblr. Y ahora lo escribo como regalo de cumpleaños para alguien que me ha dado muchos momentos de feels ,drama y momentos de ocio (?)~~

Notas 2: Aquí Loki es, como sale indicado en el resumen, el tío de Thor, tengan eso en cuenta, además, hablo en serio cuando está inspirado parcialmente en varias cosas, me he dado muchas libertades =3=. Bueno, aquí está la introducción.

Nota 3: ¡La última lo juro! esto no está beteado...

* * *

**Nuestro pequeño secreto**

_**Introducción**_

Los Aesir eran conocidos por su longevidad e incluso por algunos eran considerados inmortales, muchos dirían que Thor había vivido un extenso período de tiempo, pero en realidad, él era considerado solo un jovencito entre su gente. Debido a la gran cantidad de años que tenía su vida, había conocido a muchas personas, distintas razas y culturas. Sin embargo, si bien se podría decir que había visto a Loki, el dios de las travesuras, incontables veces, la verdad es que para lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a vivir, esos encuentros eran escasos y lejanos entre sí, lo que los convertía en un verdadero tesoro para Thor, quien era capaz de recordar la mayoría de ellos. Para el rubio y radiante príncipe, eran algo muy valioso porque siempre se había sentido fascinado por el silencioso hombre que de vez en cuando visitaba la corte. Por lo general, sus visitas eran breves y siempre estaban cargadas en asuntos políticos (asuntos que Thor no lograba entender por más que lo intentara), es por eso que el joven príncipe rememoraba con especial añoranza cada momento en el que había tenido esos ojos verdes enfocados únicamente en él.

Thor recordaba con lujo y detalle, por ejemplo, aquella vez en que él se encontraba practicando furiosamente con su espada en uno de los solitarios jardines del palacio. Esa misma mañana, había sido derrotado en el campo de práctica por uno de los niños mayores y más fuertes que compartían el entrenamiento con él. Humillado, cansado y adolorido, Thor se había retirado malhumorado del lugar, sintiendo que de alguna forma había defraudado a quienes lo animaban y creían en él. Es por eso que una vez encontró aquel apartado jardín, y después de descargar parte de su ira pateando una inocente planta que no había hecho más que estar en su camino, empezó a practicar enérgicamente y sin descanso, intentando dominar el movimiento que lo había traicionado horas antes. El joven príncipe había estado tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, que no se dio cuenta de la sombra silenciosa que se deslizó por una de las entradas, ni del hombre alto que la acompañaba. No se dio cuenta de que era observado hasta que escuchó un único aplauso proveniente de una de las esquinas. Alarmado, se había volteado hacia el intruso y congelado en su lugar al encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos verdes de su tío.

—No estás dejando que los movimientos vengan naturalmente a ti. —dijo el adulto en voz baja, casi confidencial. Su mirada estudió al muchacho frente a él y se acercó con pasos fluidos, casi felinos, hacia el pequeño, quedando a un escaso metro de distancia—. Déjame mostrarte. —extendió su mano y de la nada materializó una hermosa y elegante espada apta para su altura y cuerpo esbelto. Thor lo observó con curiosidad y cierta hostilidad, pues no confiaba mucho en el hombre que para ese entonces no conocía ya que apenas lo había visto una o dos veces en el palacio real; a esa edad lo único que sabía del hombre era su nombre y que era un hermano lejano de su padre.

El rubio asintió lentamente, sus ojos azules pendientes de cada movimiento del mayor. La sonrisa deslumbrante que recibió como recompensa de ese pequeño asentimiento fue la primera ficha de dominó que lo llevó de forma definitiva a la obsesión.

Thor adoraba con todo su corazón esa pequeña memoria, los dos habían pasado horas entrenando, tomando pequeños descanso de vez en cuando e, incluso, al llegar la hora de comer Loki hizo gala de su magia convocando de la cocina algo de alimento para ellos, y así no tener que abandonar la comodidad del jardín. Ambos compartieron ese día riendo, conversando y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Lo que más impactó al rubio ese día, fue el momento en que los ojos de Loki lo habían mirado con orgullo, pues él había logrado dominar uno de los movimientos que el moreno le había estado demostrando con dedicación. Ese brillo especial y único en la mirada verdísima del hombre, fue lo que creó una sensación de calidez en el interior del rubio que este jamás pudo olvidar.

Gran parte de la población de Asgard creía que la principal motivación de Thor para empujar sus límites una y otra vez sin descanso, era ganar la total aprobación de su padre y ser un heredero digno al trono dorado. Como equivocados estaban, lo único que el rubio quería logran con su esfuerzo era volver a ver ese brillo de aprobación y orgullo en los ojos de su misterioso tío. Deseaba lograr que el mismo Loki le contara sobre su vida, que le contara todo lo que Thor no sabía porque Odín no hablaba mucho de su hermano, y el joven príncipe en realidad no se atrevía a preguntar, ya que era claro, incluso para él, que no existía una relación muy amena entre ambos hombres y para su más profundo pesar, sospechaba que probablemente esa relación tensa era la causa de las esporádicas visitas del hechicero.

Thor quería ser la razón por la cual Loki obviara el desagrado que sentía por su hermano y se presentara en el palacio real más seguido, por períodos más extensos de tiempo. Deseaba que el hombre pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo con él, pero no solo como una simple amistad o relación estrecha entre tío y sobrino; no, lo que Thor realmente quería era ser considerado algo totalmente distinto. Él quería ser visto como un hombre, ser amado romántica y sexualmente, estar a la total y completa merced del mayor. En el fondo, su mayor deseo era ser el centro del mundo de Loki.

Lo que Thor no sabía, es que su constante y persistente insistencia en hacer todo lo posible por llamar la atención Loki; con esas miradas un segundo demasiado largas, y los sonrojos que adornaban su rostro de vez en cuando en presencia del mayor, le habían mostrado al otro lo que estaba sintiendo, incluso mucho antes de que él mismo entendiera cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos y objetivos detrás de sus acciones. Y Loki, —conocido entre otros nombres, como el dios de las travesuras—, no iba a dejar la oportunidad de deshonrar a su hermano Odín usando a su adorado hijo como el medio principal de humillación.

Si, Loki iba a disfrutar cada segundo de lo que tenía planeado para el príncipe heredero de Asgard. Pero no se iba a apresurar, después de todo, ambos eran prácticamente inmortales, y ¿Qué gracia podía encontrar en simplemente guiar al chico a un corredor oscuro, y tenerlo retorciéndose contra la pared mientras lo tomaba sin descanso hasta alivianar momentáneamente su interminable deseo sexual? No, si bien era una idea muy tentadora y evidentemente beneficiosa para él, no era su mejor opción y no le traería satisfacción a largo plazo, lo que él debía hacer en este caso era tomarse su tiempo en enredar al joven príncipe en su telaraña sin que el inocente rubio se diera cuenta. Tenía que tentar al joven e ingenuo Thor, hacerle creer que lo que estaban haciendo era gracias a su propia iniciativa. Su objetivo era seducir: tener al príncipe a sus pies y hacer lo que se le diera la real gana con Thor siendo un participante voluntario y totalmente dispuesto a cumplir con sus órdenes.

Loki, el dios de las travesuras y el sexo, iba a disfrutar con calma el fruto de su dedicado trabajo.

Siendo el hechicero que era, a Loki no le resultaba difícil ocultarle a Heimdall su presencia en la ciudad; y en relación al resto de los habitantes del lugar, no tenía que esforzarse ni lo más mínimo en pasar desapercibido, pues eran un manojo de brutos salvajes cuyo mundo giraba en torno a las armas y la batalla, sin ser capaces de ver más allá de sus patéticas e inútiles vidas. Dedicó días completos simplemente a deambular en las sombras mientras seguía en silencio a su presa; observando cada detalle, memorizando cada aburrida rutina Con el paso de los años vio cómo Thor de a poco se volvía más alto y robusto, dejando atrás la redondez propia de la infancia y dándole la bienvenida a ángulos más prominentes en su rostro y cuerpo; la piel se volvió más áspera gracias al arduo entrenamiento y exposición constate al sol. Los músculos de su cuerpo se definieron poco a poco, evidenciando el futuro hombre en que se iba a convertir.

Si, definitivamente Loki iba a disfrutar los frutos de su plan.

En ciertas ocasiones, el dios de las travesuras caminaba abiertamente por los pasillos del palacio real, consciente de que debido a la ruta que estaban tomando sus pasos en cualquier momento se encontraría con el príncipe. Y cuando finalmente podía ver al joven Thor aparecer por una esquina, solo o acompañado por sus insoportables amigos, sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos y ligeramente burlescos ante sorpresa pintada en aquel rostro cuando Thor se daba cuenta de su presencia. Loki, por supuesto, borraba rápidamente el gesto despectivo de sus labios y le sonreía encantador al menor. Entonces como si no se diera cuenta de los efectos de su proximidad, colocaba su mano en el hombro del que pronto lo sobrepasaría en altura. Una pequeña caricia que podía fácilmente ser confundida por algo puro, sin segundas intenciones. Y, de esa forma, él se encargaba de permanecer constantemente en la mente de Thor.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Raiting:**M

**Resumen completo: **Thor, el príncipe heredero al trono de la ciudad dorada, ha desarrollado desde pequeño una fascinación que roza en lo insano hacia su tío Loki. Lo que el joven, ingenuo e inocente no sabía, era que sus deseos eran constantemente animados de forma activa por el mismísimo hombre de sus fantasías, quien ha esperado por siglos, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de la atracción que sentía Thor, la oportunidad indicada para profanar al preciado hijo de Odín.

Notas 1: Inspirado parcialmente en la mitología, y parcialmente en el universo Marvel. La idea surgió hace meses después de leer un post en tumblr. Y ahora lo escribo como regalo de cumpleaños para alguien que me ha dado muchos momentos de feels ,drama y momentos de ocio (?)~~

Notas 2: Aquí Loki es, como sale indicado en el resumen, el tío de Thor, tengan eso en cuenta, además, hablo en serio cuando está inspirado parcialmente en varias cosas, me he dado muchas libertades =3=. Bueno, aquí está la introducción.

Nota 3: ¡La última lo juro! esto no está beteado...

* * *

**Nuestro pequeño secreto**

_**Capítulo 1**_

El primer gran avance del plan de Loki sucedió un día de verano, durante una de las tantas incursiones de caza en el bosque. Esa misma mañana, Loki había estado extremadamente aburrido en su solitario hogar, caminaba de lado a lado, los libros no parecían interesantes y practicar magia durante esas horas simplemente no se le apetecía. En realidad, lo que deseaba hacer era jugar con la mente de su "adorado" sobrino. Es por eso, que con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, tarareó el nombre del menor mientras emprendía su viaje al palacio real de Asgard, pues había decidido que era una buena idea ir a visitar al pequeño Thor. Gracias a los dioses, no le tomó mucho tiempo localizarlo, pues encontró al muchacho rápidamente en uno de los patios de entrenamiento practicando con afanadamente el combate espada contra espada con sus amigos.

_ "Que novedad" _pensó con sarcasmo en el instante en el que sus ojos se posaron en el sudado rubio. Loki permaneció cerca del grupo sin dejarse ser visto, simplemente observando como Thor usaba su fuerza para dominar la pelea contra una joven que rondaba su edad, de cabellos rubios y mirada feroz. El dios de las travesuras hizo un gesto de desagrado al verla, él sabía perfectamente quién era ella, su nombre era Sif y era claro para todos que se sentía atraída por el príncipe heredero. Y eso, simplemente podía ser un inconveniente a sus planes, bueno, lo sería si Thor le prestara la más mínima atención en un sentido romántico y sensual, ya que por más que la patética rubia intentara hacerse notar como algo más que compañera de entrenamiento, Thor simplemente tenía ojos para Loki.

"Oh, pobrecita, tu amor no se da cuenta de que eres una chica ya en crecimiento que está desarrollando unas curvas que ya en la madurez serán prominentes y tentadoras; No, qué estoy pensando, Thor si es capaz de verte como la mujer que eres, pero en realidad está muchísimo más interesado en fantasear en el cómo se sentirá mi pene dentro de él, estirando sus apretados músculos de su virgen entrada, en vez de la humedad y tibieza de tu sexo…" pensó con malicia, deleitándose en el hecho de que por él, la chica no tuviera éxito en sus intentos de conquista. Lo único que le preocupara era el que ella terminara siendo la escogida para ser la reina del joven al llegar el día de que este tomara el trono y se convirtiera en el siguiente rey de Asgard, Sin embargo, si Loki lograba su objetivo, incluso al llegar ser la esposa de Thor, estaría en un segundo plano para este.

Una vez Sif terminó en el suelo y esa pelea se dio por finalizada, Loki dio su presencia a conocer para evitar que el rubio continuara entrenando pues necesitaba que el muchacho no estuviera agotado para lo que estaba planeando. Poco después de los saludos iniciales, se llevó a Thor a un lugar más apartado y le sonrió con ternura, mientras que por dentro se sentía disgustado por el olor a sudor y tierra que podía sentir emanando del joven. "Bueno, ese olor no me molestaría si estuviera acompañado de otro tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, desnudos, bajo la sombra de un árbol para refugiarnos del sol de verano" se dijo divertido, sin dejar que esa emoción se reflejara en su mirada, "Tristemente, todavía falta mucho para eso…"

Después de una conversación que a Loki le pareció larga y extenuante; el mayor le sugirió a Thor la idea de salir ambos de cacería al bosque, acompañados solo de sus caballos y sus armas predilectas. Por supuesto, el muchacho aceptó encantado la proposición sin dudarlo por un segundo, con una sonrisa grande e idiota en su rostro que ya había perdido gran parte de su blandura infantil. Lo que complacía al dios de las travesuras de sobremanera porque era una evidencia palpable en el físico del menor de que pronto llegaría el día de su aceptación en el mundo de los adultos.

Una razón más para llevar su plan un paso más allá e iniciar la cadena de eventos que llevarían al rubio a sus pies.

Loki se dirigió a los establos mientras que Thor se aseaba rápidamente en los baños comunes de los guerreros, y cuando las monturas estuvieron alistadas, el dios de las travesuras esperó paciente a que el rubio se le uniera para dar por iniciada la "pequeña aventura", además como ya estaba avanzada la mañana Loki también se encargó de conseguir provisiones para ambos. Thor llegó al establo con sus cabellos todavía húmedos, vistiendo una armadura liviana que dejaba sus brazos descubiertos, pues solo tenía una coraza que le protegía el pecho y unas hombreras, sus pantalones eran de tela oscura y solo estaban reforzados en ciertos sectores para resistir el viaje a caballo. Los dos hombres al reencontrarse se saludaron con un movimiento corto de cabeza y montaron sus caballos. El menor no podía dejar de sonreír, pues desde que había visto Loki por primera vez después de derrotar a Sif, había estado radiante, iluminado con la idea de pasar horas junto al otro, los dos solos en medio del bosque sin nadie cerca por kilómetros. Loki, por su lado, controlaba perfectamente las expresiones de su cara para que la mueca de diversión —y ligera burla—, no se le escapara sin darse cuenta. Y el resultado de su esfuerzo era el que él se mostraba sereno, atento a cada una de las aventuras que el rubio le estaba narrando con energía.

En el instante en que para la celebración interna de Loki, quedó atrás la imponente figura del palacio real y la ciudad, este solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos más sentirse seguro de que nadie estaba cerca y así aminorar la marcha de su caballo y detenerse por completo. Desmontó con gracia y tomó las riendas para guiar al animal. Thor, quien al principio no pareció notar qué había pasado, continuó avanzando, sumergido en una de sus fantásticas historias, hasta que miró a su lado para ver la reacción del mayor. Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos al no ver a Loki a su lado como lo esperaba, así que su mirada buscó frenéticamente a su alrededor hasta que atinó a mirar hacia el camino que ya había recorrido, allí, para su alivio, vio a Loki que caminaba lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—¿Pensaste que me había ido? —preguntó con un rastro de diversión en su voz deteniéndose a la altura de Thor y levantó la mirada para así poder verle mejor la cara.

Thor bajó su mirada al suelo evadiendo así esos ojos verdes que lo observaban divertidos, pues resultaba evidente para el hechicero de que él se sentía demasiado avergonzado por la reacción de su cuerpo y mente. El joven asintió torpemente e imitó al otro descendiendo de su caballo y con una de sus manos sujetó las riendas para que la criatura no siguiera moviéndose. Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de sus labios cuando se encontró en el suelo, porque estaba demasiado… no, escandalosamente cerca del cuerpo esbelto del otro. El rubio, quien ya era de la misma altura que el mayor, levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse directamente con los ojos verdes, Loki le sonrió entre una mezcla de ternura, diversión e incredulidad. _"Es demasiado fácil"_ pensó para sí, antes de transformar su sonrisa en una de las más encantadoras de su repertorio.

"_Pronto…"_

Con una de sus manos, ordenó un poco el cabello de Thor que se había desordenado con el soplo del viento durante el transcurso del viaje, rozando deliberadamente de vez en cuando el cuero cabelludo, o los costados del rostro de menor con su pulgar. Ignoró deliberadamente la forma en que esos ojos azules lo estaban mirando con asombro, concentrándose únicamente en las hebras rubias. Ya satisfecho, dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia la nuca del menor, para permanecer allí unos segundos antes de retirarla y sonreírle a Thor de forma inocente.

—¿Vamos?

Loki se apartó, volteó su cuerpo hacia la dirección que estaban siguiendo y reanudó el paso. Por fuera, se veía calmado y compuesto, por dentro, una sonrisa rayando en lo maniática amenazaba por tomar control de sus labios.

"Falta poco ni inocente Thor, falta poco para que caigas aún más profundo en mi telaraña".

El rubio permaneció inmóvil, rememorando cómo se habían sentido los dedos de Loki sobre su cabellera y en su piel, hasta que se dio cuenta que el otro lo estaba dejando atrás. Saliendo de su ensoñación, se apresuró por retomarle el paso. Así, ambos continuaron en su "expedición de cacería" por una hora más, sin ver a su alrededor ningún rastro fresco que les mostrara la presencia de animales a su alrededor, bueno, quizás si había algunas marcas en la tierra, pero Loki se encargaba de borrarlas usando una pequeñísima fracción de su magia antes de que su verdadera presa se percatara de las huellas. Ya con el sol de medio día brillando orgulloso en lo alto, decidieron de forma unánime que era hora de tomar un descanso. Thor se encargó de amarrar los caballos a un árbol en un lugar donde les fuera posible pastar en paz, mientras Loki encontraba un lugar cómodo para que los dos pudieran sentarse tranquilos a la sombra.

—Ten. —le dijo a Thor una vez este se le unió. El rubio recibió de Loki un envoltorio de tela que dentro contenía algo de comida de viaje—. Se lo pedí a una sirvienta antes de salir. —Explicó con un tono aburrido. Comieron en silencio, solo de vez en cuando intercambiando una que otra palabra. Loki se las arregló para relajar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol que les daba cobijo, sus piernas estiradas y con una separación casi obscena entre sus rodillas. Comió con delicadeza, lamiendo sus largos y finos dedos más veces de lo que era realmente necesario. Era totalmente consciente de la mirada atenta que se fijaba en su persona y se encargaba de mantener esa atención en él con sus movimientos.

El rubio, sentado a su lado, apenas había probado bocado y sin darse cuenta había manchado la comisura de sus labios con un poco de la comida que Loki le había entregado. "Qué predecible eres…" se repitió por tercera o cuarta ocasión en lo que llevaba de día, "Pero puedo usar tu torpeza y fijación conmigo para mi ventaja…" enviándole a Thor una que otra mirada de soslayo, terminó lo que estaba comiendo y corrió su pierna unos centímetros hasta rozar la de Thor de forma casual, que se podría interpretar como inocentes por algunas personas, de esas que son realmente estúpidas e inocentes a morir, que no saben lo que es un pene, de coqueteos o de lo estimulante que resulta provocar a alguien que no sabe que está siendo seducido. "Es que Thor es tan simplón…"

Soltó una ligera risilla que hizo que el príncipe lo observara con curiosidad plasmada en sus ojos azules, con cuidado, lamió los últimos restos que quedaban en sus dedos sin apartar su penetrante mirada verde de la ajena. Con sus dedos ya limpios y humedecidos con su propia saliva, apoyó la mano en el espacio que quedaba entre los cuerpos de ambos y se inclinó hacia el menor sosteniendo su peso en su brazo, con su mano contraria que se encontraba libre, usó el pulgar para retirar los restos de comida que mancaban a Thor y se llevó el dígito a su boca para limpiarlo con su lengua mientras se acercaba aún más al príncipe.

—Te habías ensuciado… —su voz sonó ligeramente ronca, mucho más baja que el tono que usaba normalmente—. Deberías prestar más atención a tu comida…

Sus rostros estaban separados por escasos treinta centímetros, y Loki simplemente se cansó de ocultar la sonrisa ladina que había estado rondando sus labios desde que se había encontrado con el menor. "Y bien Thor… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Me he ofrecido a ti de una forma bastante evidente, pequeño sobrino… el que no entiendas y aceptes el ofrecimiento sería bastante decepcionante, y me haría repensar el qué hacer contigo cuando crezcas, pues no me interesa alguien que carezca de la más mínima pizca de iniciativa propia".

Su risilla triunfante fue silenciada parcialmente por unos torpes labios que se posaron sobre los propios con evidente temor. "Ah, pequeño con más confianza que no muerdo". Susurró en su mente con jactancia, era evidente, para su gran complacencia, de que ese era el primer beso del rubio, o por lo menos, la primera vez que besaba a un hombre. Como consecuencia, tomó el control de lo que estaba pasando de una manera mucho más evidente. Una de sus manos se movió hasta la nuca de Thor y enredó sus largos dedos en la rubia cabellera, sus labios acariciaron los ajenos con calma, guiando al menor para que desacerara el brusco y tosco ritmo que intentaba imponer con su inexperto beso.

Separándose un poco, Loki evitó que Thor persiguiera su boca apoyando un único dedo en los tiernos labios, —Shhh, —susurró dejando que su aliento rozara a Thor y Loki tuvo que controlar el impulso de devorarlo cuando sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuello del menor gracias a la mano que sujetaba la nuca del otro.

—Con calma, Thor. —su voz sonó tierna, muchísimo más suave de lo que jamás había usado con sus amantes de turno. "Pero él no es un amante de turno, es mi clave para humillar a Odín, debo tratarlo con delicadeza, seducir sus sentidos"—, cierra tus ojos, y relaja tus labios… si, exactamente así.

Regresó su boca a la del menor y empezó un nuevo beso con torturantes caricias leves y lentas que no hacían más que hacerle desear profundizar el beso con lengua y dientes. Dejó que Thor sintiera la textura de sus labios, borró el nerviosismo y tensión que podía sentir gracias a la cercanía que existía entre ellos y sonrió con sincera aprobación una vez el rubio empezó a acompañar el ritmo con sus propios movimientos calmados.

—Muy bien. —entreabrió su boca, volviendo la caricia más profunda, más consumiente, sin usar su lengua porque sabía, todavía no era el momento aunque para él era claro de que todavía debía romper una última barrera antes de ser más demandante. Loki dejó sus pensamientos difuminarse, dispuesto a disfrutar cada momento sin pensar en futuras acciones. La inocencia que emanaba de los labios de Thor era abrumadora, aceleraba su pulso y le hacía desear tomar, marcar y eliminar cada trazo de esta, adueñarse de esa ternura; y consumirla con su caos.

Thor hizo lo propio y entreabrió sus labios con algo de torpeza, Loki no perdió la oportunidad y utilizó su habilidosa lengua para acariciar, frotar y explorar con calma cada uno de los rincones que podía alcanzar. En algún momento, sus posiciones cambiaron, Thor quedando tendido en el duro suelo del bosque, amortiguado vagamente gracias a las hojas secas debajo de ellos; sobre él, Loki apoyaba de forma parcial su peso, apoyándose con sus manos ubicadas a cada lado del menor. Con un nuevo roce de lenguas ambos gimieron, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que los embargaban.

Ese día, Loki se dedicó por unas gratificantes horas a enseñarle a Thor el arte de besar, lo que le obligó, una vez se separó del menor después de dejarlo de vuelta en el palacio, el tener que buscar a alguien con quien satisfacer sus más urgentes necesidades.

* * *

Aquí el primer capítulo, muchas gracias a todo sus comentarios, ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que esto esté tomando la dirección que desean... el próximo capítulo estará enfocado solo en Thor... ¡Hasta el siguiente Sábado/Domingo!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Raiting:**M

**Resumen completo: **Thor, el príncipe heredero al trono de la ciudad dorada, ha desarrollado desde pequeño una fascinación que roza en lo insano hacia su tío Loki. Lo que el joven, ingenuo e inocente no sabía, era que sus deseos eran constantemente animados de forma activa por el mismísimo hombre de sus fantasías, quien ha esperado por siglos, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de la atracción que sentía Thor, la oportunidad indicada para profanar al preciado hijo de Odín.

Notas 1: Inspirado parcialmente en la mitología, y parcialmente en el universo Marvel. La idea surgió hace meses después de leer un post en tumblr. Y ahora lo escribo como regalo de cumpleaños para alguien que me ha dado muchos momentos de feels ,drama y momentos de ocio (?)~~

Notas 2: Aquí Loki es, como sale indicado en el resumen, el tío de Thor, tengan eso en cuenta, además, hablo en serio cuando está inspirado parcialmente en varias cosas, me he dado muchas libertades =3=. Bueno, aquí está la introducción.

Nota 3: ¡La última lo juro! esto no está beteado...

* * *

**Nuestro pequeño secreto**

_**Capítulo 2**_

Aun cuando Thor no tenía un don muy desarrollado para enterarse de los rumores que recorrían los pasillos del palacio real y llegaban a través de boca en boca a los más recónditos confines del reino; incluso él había escuchado algunas "creencias" o parte de los "conocimientos populares" respecto a cierto dios de las Travesuras. Un conocimiento que no había más que robarle el sueño en sus noches de expedición; conocimiento que a momentos le hacía apretar los dientes intentando controlar la infinita rabia que lo embargaba al considerar la mera idea de que todo fuera realmente una parte amarga de la realidad; un conocimiento que, en la mayoría de los casos, le hacía contener el aliento debido a las indecorosas imágenes que provocaba dentro de su atormentada mente.

En más de una ocasión se había encontrado a sí mismo fantaseando con aquella idea, su mano descendía sin su consentimiento total con su cuerpo, apenas rozando la piel de su pecho y músculos hasta que bajo sus dedos podía sentir el cambio de textura caracterizado por la presencia de vello púbico. Entonces, cerrando sus ojos para poder perderse en su fantasía sin restricciones, Thor se tomaba a sí mismo en mano y bombeaba hasta que se sentía endurecer bajo su propio tacto. En todo momento pretendiendo que lo que estaba sintiendo era otra mano, mucho más suave la que lo acariciaba, en todo momento deseando comprobar por sí mismo la veracidad de los rumores que había escuchado.

El día en que su mente fue introducida a las habladurías del pueblo que contenían una verdad que era un hecho más que comprobado por varios individuos, Thor había estado caminando tranquilamente por entre los desordenados, atestados y estrechos corredores que componían el mercado popular de la ciudad, un lugar extremadamente curioso que le había llamado la atención desde que podía recordar debido a la gran variedad de formas, colores y olores de los productos que se podían encontrar allí. En más de una ocasión, el rubio príncipe había acudido a aquel concurrido sector en compañía de Loki, quien necesitaba encontrar ingredientes específicos para sus pociones que eran mucho más fáciles de encontrar allí con una calidad aceptable, en comparación a intentar hallarlos en una expedición a los distintos bosques de los nueve reinos sin saber si se iba a tener éxito o no en la búsqueda. Regresando al día del descubrimiento, en un comienzo había sido como un día como cualquier otro: despertar, comer, practicar con sus amigos para luego terminar en los baños comunes disfrutando del agua caliente que se llevaba la suciedad y sudor de su piel. Después, el joven se había separado de sus amigos con la esperanza de encontrarse con el objeto de su obsesión, pero eso no había sucedido como esperaba. Desilusionado, sus pies lo guiaron al mercado, donde compró uno que otro bocadillo y pequeños objetos que le parecieron curiosos.

Poco a poco, empezó a tener más espacio para moverse con libertad y así poder caminar con relativa soltura, pues sus pasos lo estaban guiando a un sector más lejano, donde la gente se comportaba con mayor recato, no habían niños corriendo en todas direcciones y el contenido de los negocios podía ser un tanto más cuestionable, lo que provocaba cierta hostilidad en los vendedores hacia su persona cuando se daban cuenta de su presencia por entre la clientela del día. Fue en ese lugar en el que Thor escuchó una risillas conspiradoras provenientes de por detrás de una pared improvisada con maderas y telas apiladas. Estuvo a segundos de ignorar a las muchachas a las cuales les pertenecían las voces y seguir de largo, cuando las dos indudables sílabas que conformaban el nombre de "Loki" se dejaron oír por entre los murmullos rápidos de las voces femeninas. En este punto, la atención de él ya había sido capturada y con cuidado se acomodó como su estuviera en necesidad de un pequeño descanso, ubicándose lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar con claridad la conversación sin ser descubierto.

—No puedo creer que te dejaras hacer eso. —dijo entre divertida y sorprendida una de las dos personas para luego soltar una carcajada contenida—, ¿Te dolió?

—Pues no tenía pensado negarme. —La segunda voz, algo más chillona que la anterior, tenía un timbre ligeramente avergonzado pero no arrepentido—, Fue demasiado extraño pero no me dolió. El hombre es un maestro con sus manos. —una nueva risa chillona se dejó escuchar y esta hizo a Thor sentirse incómodo e incluso le hizo considerar dejar de escuchar aquella conversación. Pero él había escuchado el nombre de su interés y simplemente no se podía ir de allí sin saber más—, Una vez que él estuvo satisfecho con lo que me hicieron sus manos, entró y su presencia se sintió un tanto incómoda y distinta, pero no me causó dolor, bueno… no hasta que ya habías terminado y el cuerpo se me enfrió…

Nuevamente, una seguidilla de risas complementó la aseveración y Thor se sintió irritado por estas, él quería saber y escuchar más, no escuchar ese insoportable sonido de las incontables carcajadas que empezaban a llegar a los nervios.

—¿Y entonces? —cuestionó la primera que tenía una voz un poco más soportable.

—Entonces se apoderó de mi cuerpo por largas horas, en distintas posiciones y velocidades. —Thor podía imaginar la sonrisa de orgullo y realización en esa voz cargada de satisfacción.

—¡Dame más detalles! —Se quejó con un tono mañoso la primera voz—, ¡No todos los días se puede decir que estuviste en las manos de Loki, dios de las travesuras, infame dios del sexo! —el rubio se sintió enfermo con solo imaginar al hombre que lo había besado con tal ternura desfogándose con una cortesana cualquiera de rostro anónimo y voz insoportable; probablemente de rostro joven y cuerpo vigoroso como era normal en las mujeres del reino. Una mujer de curvas pronunciadas y un par de pechos que se pueden contener perfectamente en ambas manos para luego apretar… No, definitivamente él no quería seguir imaginándose a Loki con aquella.

—fue maravilloso. —Dijo la mujer que hacía que Thor se sintiera enfermo—, lo repetiría sin dudarlo su llegara a pedírmelo. —Esa risa otra vez destrozó los tímpanos del rubio—, al final tuve que pedirle que se detuviera ¡El hombre es insaciable! ¡Todavía me duele el cuerpo en partes que ni siquiera era consciente de que existían o que podían doler!

—No sueñes con algo imposible. —le aconsejó divertida la otra chica—, tú conoces las historias, jamás se lleva a la cama a alguien dos veces a menos que no encuentre a nadie más con quien divertirse, y ese hombre siempre va a tener a alguien a sus pies dispuesto a cumplir con cada uno de sus deseos más retorcidos.

Con eso, el temperamento de Thor perdió el control, obligándole a ponerse de pie con una rapidez innecesaria que llamó la atención de varios transeúntes y que por el ruido causó el silencio repentino de aquellas mujeres. Se alejó son notar lo que le rodeaban imaginando en su mente a Loki con hombres y mujeres sin descanso, lo que provocó que algo dentro de su pecho se contrajera de forma dolorosa y que una especie de rugido profundo amenazara por destrozar su garganta en un reclamo de un corazón ahogado en ilusiones destrozadas. "Jamás se lleva a la cama a alguien dos veces"; "Insaciable"; "Siempre va a tener a alguien dispuesto…"

La conversación que pudo escuchar se repitió constantemente en su mente hasta que llegó a sus habitaciones y pudo encerrarse en un lugar seguro, lejos del resto, a salvo de cualquier cosa menos de su imaginación traicionera y masoquista.

* * *

Siento mucho la demora, pero aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo un tanto corto, me disculpo por anticipado por los capítulos que vienen porque aún no los tengo escritos y no sé cuando los tendré... si siguen aquí, gracias por leer.


End file.
